Fate of Blue Eyes
by greyghost-wolf
Summary: "They'll find you, but will they know who you are?" he said to himself as his hands softly touched her face and arms as she fell asleep.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of Fall. A light wind ruffled the yellow and orange leaves, giving the park a melodiously cool tune despite the humid and hot weather of a September; also known, as a perfectly fall day to be outside.

Along the dotted sidewalk, you could spot, or rather hear the Mum's too frugal, independent, or naïve to hire a well placed nanny; their voices ringing throughout the park, with threats of delayed treats and time outs, and hints of underlying fatigue that rang true to the strangers about them. The children though, didn't seem to care, as they continued to be the little tyrants of sticky finger villages and juice box houses, vying to push their parents to the limits; the octaves of their voices often rising, those brave Mum's.

Every so often, a jogger would deviate from there morning stroll, slowing down to listen to the tyrants and their Mums, a smile playing on their lips as they watched and often thought -_ what mischievous children._ What good would it be to break personal records, if there wasn't a little fun in life? So the runners would slow, and when the children passed they would continue with cheery and uplifting music pumping through their veins. Their footsteps were light, as they avoided the Mums and their children, cute old couples, and the stressed college students that inhabited the sidewalks, benches and trails of the old park.

On one of these worn down and beaten benches, that rested rather out-of-the-way, sat a nineteen year old girl with strikingly blue eyes that had shadows of darkness anchored around them. Her shoulders drooped, and her hair was slightly frizzy, and unknowing to her, this gave the people around her a clear picture of who she was at that time - a college student.

The girl was comforted by the soft cool lull of the wind in the old park, often running to relieve one of the many stresses accompanying the life of a college student, but not today. Today she had finished her midterms, and with a sense of accomplishment, she was proud (oh so very proud), but she was also, very tired.

So she sat, resigning herself to just listen to good music, and to enjoy the cool weather of a perfectly fall September day. The sun on her face felt rather good, and even with her tired eyes, she couldn't resist a smile. Felling precisely safe in that moment, with the tingle of the sun on her skin, and the leaves partially breaking the light, she felt dead exhausted. Her Mum had always said she was like a cat. Cool, resigned, and always lazy sleepy in the sunshine. With the fond memoria of her Mum resting on her mind, she gently lays her jacket beside her in a crumpled heap, pulls her knees into her side and decides to just take a short rest. Finally. As her mind drifts, one thought ties her to her sleep - _nothing can happen to me on a old park bench in broad daylight._

While the fatigue ridden blue-eyed college student slept, with bliss written in the shallow breaths and sighs coming from her chapped lips, unknowing to her, every breath was being accounted for. One of the many people she had passed was watching her. He had a grey sweatshirt with grease stains on the left side, and a somewhat questionable air that hung about him. He had followed the girl for awhile now, and although she may have registered in on him a few times, she took no notice. Accounting her paranoia to being along in the big city. From her busy, student filled college, to the park, even keeping up with her morning runs, to her favourite deli on the corner where she liked to order chicken sandwiches with no crust, and extra lettuce. He took pride in remembering things. She wasn't the only one he followed, also on his list was a beautiful golden haired nanny, the daughter of the preacher who often fed him on Saturday mornings, and a darkly haired librarian who always gave him an extra bookmark and a smile. They all had their charms, and he would eventually have them all, but right now he just needed someone to love him. The last girl he took, had become annoying after a few weeks, and in the wee hours of the morning he had put her down. Always trying his patience, plotting ways to escape from him, throwing the love he showed her back in his face with vile words. In the end she had begged him to love her, to let her love him, but he refused and with a single shot he had killed her in cold blood. He had stared at her body for several minutes, the proceeded to clean her up, and leave her in the trash dump with a kiss where he knew someone would find her.

Two women had found her much to his incessant delight, a young blond with secrets hiding behind her eyes, which were also a delicious shade of blue, and an older weary looking brunette, with dark brown and beautiful eyes. _They were beautiful enough to add to his list _he thought, for the time being, the girl with the cat like nature before him was his exact shade of purity, and exactly what he wanted. As he watched her sleep, reveling in the moments as she fell deeper and deeper asleep with her face to the park, he found himself shivering from anticipation; this was his moment.

With his legs creaking, and his back stiff, it was only a side thought as he pulled a ratty glasses cloth from his pocket, and a glass vial with a screw on lid. Inching toward the girl his grin grew wider, and as he tossed her unconscious body inside the truck of his car, he didn't think his smile would ever leave him again.


	2. Chapter 2

The squad room of the 16th Precinct was filled with many voices; some were loud, argumentative, and angry, and some were filled with compassion, understanding, and a bit of sorrow but one thing could be said for all of these voices, they were all tired. In general terms, the life of a NYPD detective was just that, tiring. From case to case they shifted, with both good and bad results, each weighing heavily on the detectives, and often dosing the people of NY with rudimentary questions. People always seemed to use the word _why_ when asking; why do you choose to stay with this unit? Why couldn't you find a lighter job with another department; doesn't it drag you down after a bit? Why would you choose to cover crimes of this nature? Why expose yourself to this darkness? The detectives general paid no notice, continuing on with goals of justice, and safety for those victims desperately needing their services, and unknown to them, a blue-eyed college student now met the requirements.

At a somewhat disheveled desk, that was rather out of the ordinary, sat a fiercely independent brunette woman, who had eyes to match. She held a confident but tired attitude about her, and her eyes shadowed compassion, and a bit of darkness that came with the job if you took time to notice; she had done this for a while, but it never got any easier, and the justice they gave, never seemed to be enough.

Her name was Olivia Benson, and her thoughts were fixated on the kidnapping video of Irina Miller that she had just watched for the third time in the last hour. She was hoping to find some unturned clue in the mannerism or body language of this unidentified man, but so far her efforts had been fruitless. After the detectives had found the bodies of Rose Anderson, and Irina Miller in different spots, during different seasons, with different but similar COD's, they thought they were chasing a routine perpetrator of some sorts; however, when the bullets pulled from these two women had matched, a three-year-old cold case had been reopened. Olivia was concerned and annoyed that they had found nothing new, for all she knew, another women's life could be in danger and they were doing nothing to help her. With a sigh she slammed the file she had rifled through down on her desk, in a loud manner which in turn caused the crudely stacked files to fall, and head to turn her way.

She was frustrated. That bastard had slipped through the fingers of the Special Victims Unit that was a few states away, and they were in danger of slipping through there own if they didn't find them soon. Pushing back from her desk, she decided she needed a cup of coffee to clear her head, and then she was going to re-review what evidence they had, and nail this bastard whomever they may be.

Across the room, a fair-haired and blue-eyed detective was watching Olivia out of the corner of her eye, as she continued to click, click, click the last bit of her already late case report. Her name was Amanda Rollins, and she was the only other female detective on the squad; something she found to be a blessing and a curse at times depending on the case or situation. As the newbie, some might say she was still wet behind the ears, but Amanda knew she could hold her own, so she let them think whatever they wanted.

As she let her eyes drift she wondered what exactly had set Olivia off this time, she had watched the video as well, and it was horrible, but she knew they were doing all that they could do in a unique situation like the one before them. Irina was walking in the park, her dark purple jacket hanging on her pale shoulders, and her long black hair framing her face. She looked content, brushing the leaves out of her hair as a man clad in a tattered brown jacket walked up to her, and touched her arm. Irina recoiled visibly surprised, and then she smiled. The man removed his arm and the two chatted for a moment, as he seemed to apologize from his body language, while he never showed his face. Irina gives a wave, and turns around to walk away, and this seems to infuriate the man. Catching her arm, he pulls her closer and removes a cloth from his jacket pocket. He covers her mouth before she could scream and drags her from in front of the camera frame, and then the tape goes black. The next time the detective or anyone saw her, Irina was dead in a junkyard with a bullet in her brain; _what a horrible way to die _Amanda thought.

Amanda watched as Olivia returned to her desk, a renewed vigor in her actions, her face now returned to that look of clear calm that the detectives all knew so well. The old green Christmas themed coffee cup, appearing to have been refilled more than once in the short amount of time she had been away. _Good luck getting some sleep later _Amanda said to herself with a chuckle, the cribs are better in terms of comfort when you can actually sleep; blindsided by coffee, and with sleep evading you, it would be ten times as fun for the older female detective. Though she doubted they would be getting any sleep soon, her thoughts were interrupted with a question.

"Finished yet" Olivia calls to her, placing her coffee on the desk as she gathers the papers that had shuffled out of the files after she had knocked them over with her coffee retreat; she had almost tossed them across her desk, and she mentally scolded herself for acting that way. How childish of her. "_No, not yet, just have to read through._"

Olivia watched as Amanda finishes typing her report and scans the screen with a small look of triumph, the computer reflecting the tiredness written on Amanda's face. Olivia couldn't help but stare at the detective - how young she looked, how she wanted to completely prove herself. _That eagerness will serve you well in the future if you choose to continue on that path _she thought. Olivia had seen many with that broken but hopeful gleam in their eyes, but after working with the unit for a few months, it would just be a completely broken look; and when they requested a transfer out; that look was what Olivia remembered them by. She couldn't help but think Amanda was different though; there was just something about her. She knew others saw it as well, and through time they had all found themselves opening up and trusting the blue-eyed southern detective. There was a change in Fin's attitude, with the rookie by his side. He knew she would back him up, and there was an air of trust there that everyone in the precinct could see. Olivia hoped she could find that again with her new partner, Nick Amaro, as she had with Elliot. That jerk, always in her thoughts when she didn't want him to be. With a sigh, Olivia returned to the files of Irina and Rose, she would nail this man's ass to a pedestal, and make sure he got the needle somehow.

The circumstances surrounding the two dead girls had weighed heavily on the detectives and the room was filled with storm clouds; full of anger, and indescribable hostility manifested onto the people around them instead of the missing perpetrator. After interviewing several people of interest, and chasing down leads that had ended up with cold dead ends, pun intended, the detectives didn't know where to turn next. While Munch and Fin were comparing ideas, Nick was out getting Chinese yet again, the rookies always seemed to be the ones fetching dinner. Olivia was checking a report over one of the inconclusive interrogation she had overseen earlier in the day, and Amanda was updating the timeline they had taped over a whiteboard in the middle of the room. Captain Cragen was watching them all. He knew this case was frustrating them, it was clearly shown in there body language, even in Olivia. Ms. Cool and composed was beginning to look a bit frazzled around the edges, and Cragen couldn't help but chuckle darkly. _"Captain, you're going to want to see this" _he heard Munch yell through the cracked door, the usual sarcastic tone missing from his the old captain stood up his knees popped, and as he left his office he wondered when he had gotten so old.

On the big screen the detectives watches as the tape rolls the disappearance of the blond haired girl from an old bench in the peaceful park. After sitting down they watch her stretch with a faint smile playing on her lips, and finally curl up like a tabby cat and fall gently asleep with her knees pulled into her and the sun partly on her face. _She looks so peaceful _Olivia thought as she continued to watch the blond girl. That peace would be short lived though, as a few moments after this, the bushes moved and the detectives could see a man creep out with a cloth in hand and a mischievously dark grin on his face. The girl closed her eyes as quick as she opened them, going limp and possibly unconscious as he drug her from the viewing range of the tape.

"_Son of a bitch, you think this is connected_?" Amanda questions aloud, pulling the question they all want to ask into the air. "_That's exactly what I think_" Cragen replies with a tired sigh. "_I think he's become more daring_." "_Hey Amanda_" Olivia says excitedly, with a look of knowing on her face, as she stepped forward closer to the screen. Her face tells the other detectives that she has found something, "_rewind the tape to just before he reached the girl_." Amanda does as she is asked, and pauses the tape when Olivia waves her hand about, and she now too notices something she hadn't seen before. There is half of a circular white logo, with green lettering and a crudely drawn flower image, which looked to belong to a floral service, on the white collar that had found itself sticking out of the mans shirt. Olivia finds herself staring at the densely pixellated image for a moment, before running back to her desk and hurriedly flipping through the files of the two deceased women from the unsolved cases. "_Where have I seen this before_", quickly looking through Rose's file she returns to the startled group with an image of something green, with crude lettering; "_Think these will match, if we clean that image up_?" Olivia asks the group. "_Here's to hoping_," was Fins darkly positive reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Fin's darkly positivity attitude towards things had paid off; the logo belonged to a local florist, who specialized in flower arrangements and funeral wreaths. The building resided in an older part of the town, with crumbling white corners and chipped paint and windows in badly need of repairs. The door was cracked at eye level, and looked to be covered with hastily posted half off flower coupons, and a little bit of old white paint fell off with each door slam. The building, which could have been considered cute or even quaint, held an air of misfortune, and circumstance which the detectives could sense as they walked down the cracked sidewalk to the florists building. Something didn't feel right to Olivia and she followed her partner Nick inside the building, and the little bell hit the door as it shut with a 'clank'.

The flower store was owned by a Mr. and Mrs. DeWard, an older couple who both had greying hair, and worry or stress lines in their foreheads. As the detectives introduced themselves, the older woman seemed to shy away, busying herself with the note pad in front of her. As decided beforehand, Nick and Olivia spit to question the couple, each taking one to other ends of the store. The DeWards however, were uncooperative to the questions posed on them and seemed reoccupied with other things much to the detectives chagrin.

Olivia, who decided to question the Mrs., noticed that she didn't allow her hands to remain still. They always seemed to be wringing and rearranging the flower around her, and as Olivia asked her questions, she became more and more nervous and quiet, seeming to shrink back. Olivia made a note to get her alone to talk, because the attitude she put forth with the short glances and curt answers, gave the idea that she needed more time to talk, but her husband didn't need to know. Looking over at Nick with a short nod, she made sure the husband could not see them, and slipped the woman her card with a smile. The Mr. appeared to also be agitated with the situation as well, and Olivia wondered if Nick had gotten anything out of the husband because her efforts had been quite fruitless.

"_Well, that was a bust_" Nick said with a frown in his voice as he held the door open for Olivia. "_He wouldn't give up the people they employed without a warrant; I think they know more than they say they know._" "_Yes, I'd have to say I agree with you. The woman definitely does. We should call her_" Slamming the car door closed, Olivia watched the people walking down the sidewalk, preoccupied; it was the three o clock bustle, only things didn't look right to her, and she didn't know why.

A man stood apart from the crowd, Olivia felt an uneasiness and a sense of de ja vu, but she didn't know why. The man was average looking. with shaggy brown hair, and skin that didn't look like it had seen the sun in a few months - _very pale, almost translucent, _she thought. His jacket and jeans were also covered in dirt, his grey sweatshirt was torn, and a piece of white fabric was tucked haphazardly into his back jean pocket. "_Does he look familiar…?_" Nick questions aloud turning to look at Olivia with a puzzled look, who was also looking at the man strangely. "_Yes_" Olivia says quickly slamming the door, as quietly as she could while stepping towards the translucent man, "_Excuse me sir, NYPD, could we have a word with you_?"

The man stopped to stare at Olivia as she walked up to him with her hand on her gun, and Nick beside her. The uneasiness was not going away, if anything it was intensifying she realized. The man had a moment of recognition though, _this was the woman he saw in the junkyard, _and she was even more beautiful up close. Oh my. Her eyes were filled with something he didn't recognize_- apprehension, suspicion, longing_. He realized though, if he didn't turn away he would be trapped in her beautiful eyes, and his soul would be lost, and he couldn't have that just yet. So he turned away from the lovely female detective before him, and began to run down the three o' clock, crowded sidewalk before him.

Running around the groups of people, pushing them out-of-the-way and ignoring the 'heys' and other assorted complaints, he shed his sweatshirt, and stole a brown fedora from a street vendor that he ran into. Lucky for him, the vendor had been talking to another paying customer, so the only thing he saw was the flash of a white shirt, and the cold spot where his brown hat had once been. Entering the subway the man scaled the turnstile, and almost stumbling down the stairs, and jumped into the waiting subway car as the train left the station. Pleased with himself and shivering with anticipation, he decided to pick something up for dinner. Closing his eyes with a smile, he leaned his head onto the window, and that is what he realized what was in the brunettes eyes - compassion, and he realized the plan for the next few lovely little girls. Emma, the boring college blonde was getting a bit too boring. She definitely wasn't what he had expected behind closed doors, and the excitement was wearing off in a rapid manner. But, he could only imagine what he could do with an experienced brunette and a young blond thing, as he opened his eyes and smiled at the woman in front of him. _Yes, this would do nicely._

Emma had always been a strongly willed person. She didn't cry when her parents divorced, or when her Stepfather had tossed her down the stairs, and she had to get twenty stitches on her face, and a cast on her arm, but she was close to crying now, and she hated herself for it.

She berated herself over and over for her foolishness in that park, for curling up like a little cat and going to sleep. _How stupid. _And for allowing herself to be taken, how would she ever get over that level of stupidity? She supposed a lesson could be learned here, don't trust your friends maybe? She would never be as foolish ever again though, that is, if she made it out of here alive, and now, she felt her chances slipping away like beach sand through dry tilted fingers.

Whatever drugs he had given her had made her sick, and when she had vomited all over the warmly furnished room, he had punished her. When he cuffed her to the bed and climbed on top of her the room was chilly. She had fought him tooth and nail, but he said nothing but '_I love yous_' over and over as he ignored her cries. Sometimes gently caressing her face, her body, and other times pulling her hair so hard it made her see stars. So she ignored him, building a place where she was safe inside her head, and as the yellow ceiling started to become out of focus in her eyes, she had passed out in the hopes that she would die, or be found - Whichever came first.

That was three days ago, three days trapped in a sunny yellow prison. Four walls, and no windows, and while the paint was warm she was always cold. The grey floor seemed to mock her. She could feel herself getting weaker as well, and every time 'the man' as she referred to him visited her, she wished she had the nerve to kill herself. Somehow he knew everything about her, her favorite places, her class schedule, and he liked to taunt her with things that he would do to her if she tried to escape him, but always after he told her how much he loved her. _How they would be together forever_. It made her sick. She shuddered as she heard the door rattle, then harsh footsteps making their way down the wooden stairs, the smell of spaghetti strong as the door close, and she wondered if today was the day when she would die.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note - Reviews would be lovely, and comments/critiques are welcome pretty please. What do you think of the story thus far?

When Nick and Olivia returned to the squad room, they were both beyond frustrated in their own separate ways. As Nick took the security footage from the sidewalk by the florists office, and the adjacent subway station, his movements were angry. While Fin, Amanda, and Nick dissected the footage in trying to find the one who got away, Olivia was sitting down in her chair. Hitting her fist on the desk side, she rattled the empty coffee cup from hours before when they had left to question Mr. and Mrs. DeWard, and that just drove her anger level through the roof; however, she didn't show it though as she would have liked. The cup to her just proved that they weren't doing their job correctly, because the girl was still missing, they had no leads, and there suspects weren't talking.

With just the bit of information about Irina and Rose, it was times like this that Olivia felt like she was helpless and she didn't like it one bit. So instead of screaming at herself inside her head about the case which is what she would have liked to do, she pulled Irina's case file from the stack of unfinished paperwork on her desk and began to read with gusto. She would leave when Cragen told her to, but until then she was determined to find something new in the case and save the blond haired girl.

Amanda and Fin hadn't found anything either. No one was home, and none of the neighbors were talking, even when faced with obstruction of justice. They all said the man, who went by the name of John was a quiet, well-mannered neighbor, but that was all, and that was frustrating to the detectives. The supervisor was just as shady. 'John' paid him under the table, and he paid him three thousand over the required monthly payment two months in advance to stay anonymous. He saw nothing wrong, because no one ever complained or new about the deal so it seemed completely fine with him. Munch and Fin were watching the various grainy security videos. Amanda was rereading Rose's case file, hoping to find something the other detectives had not, but so far she hadn't found anything.

Several hours later Cragen decided to send the detectives home. After several days, off and on in the cribs, he knew that they would benefit from a night's sleep in their own home, and he also knew they wouldn't leave unless ordered. "_Rollins, Benson, Amaro, get out of here and no protesting_" he said, as Olivia opened her mouth to protest, "_You know this is better than the cribs, and fresh eyes never hurt anyone_." Watching the detectives gather their things in silence, he headed back to his office and closed the door. This case was getting to all of them, and once again the sober Captain wished he could have a drink, but he feared he wouldn't be able to stop once he started.

"_Night Amaro, Rollins_" Olivia called as she headed one way, as Amanda and Nick echoes their goodbyes and went the other. It was a cool night, and the wind was blowing ever so slightly, which rustled Olivia's hair as she walked down the mostly deserted sidewalk.

She breathed in the cool air with a sigh, this was the weather she adored. Honestly even though this case had integrated itself into her thoughts, and her every waking moment, she was glad to be going home for the night. The cribs as convenient as they were, were lumpy, bumpy, and uncomfortable to say the least. Walking slowly past the grocery store close to her apartment, she thought about buying some groceries for her empty fridge, but decided to save that for another time. Right now all she needed was to sleep, sleep and forget the case before her. She often liked the long nights at work, the job was really all she had but sometimes she wished she had more time to herself. A boyfriend, or maybe a pet.

Nearing her apartment building, her phone lit up, and as she looked down she say a familiar number light up the screen. "_Why would Amanda be calling me now_?" she wondered aloud, climbing the stairs as she answered the phone with a "_Hello." _What she heard caused her to stop, dead cold in her tracks.

With what happened in Atlanta, and not to mention her crazy sister who had close to no boundaries or morals of good and evil while growing up, Amanda Rollins had been in her fair share of questionable situations, but nothing could ever prepare her for what she found in her home, on this cold, windy night.

After the subway ride, and the few stairs she had to climb, she realized how tired she actually was. As her keys jingled while turning them in the doorknob, the door finally opened and she was glad to be home. To sleep in her bed for just a night, maybe have some hot chocolate beforehand. At least with all the extra work she hadn't thought about gambling, that was really all she could say for the detectives inability to find this man.

Setting her bag down, and putting her keys in the dish beside the door, she stretched her arms and locked the door being her. Turning around to face her apartment with a smile, she felt a sense of uneasiness, and a sharp pain in the back of her head. "_Hey_" she said as she felt herself become drowsy, and a pair of hands grab her wrists, "_Whaaa..._" She felt herself falling forward, and just before she fell unconscious she reached out, felt something soft and pulled until she fell out of consciousness and became completely unaware of her surroundings.

The man watched her fall, _the little bitch had pulled out is hair_ so he gave her a good kick in retaliation, he would be gentle all in good time, but for now he had a lovely brown-haired mistress to catch.


	5. Chapter 5

So cheers to another chapter. Thank you for the reviews thus far lovelies. You guys are awesome.

"_Hello Olivia, it's nice to finally hear your voice again_." The voice that came from Olivia's phone could have been considered pleasant, if the present circumstances had only been different. She knew she would always remember this moment, how the cool air blew her hair so it tickled the back of her neck, and the voice that held so much menace, was dipped in a cocktail of pleasantries and wickedness with hints of sweetness . This voice alerted her that something was very wrong about the situation at hand, and she knew Amanda was trouble.

_"Who is this?" _she asked, although at the back of her mind, she knew. She knew it was the person who had kidnapped Irina and Rose, and quite possibly the blond-haired girl who they had found out earlier was named Emma; the serial rapist and murderer who domineered control, and liked to throw about words such as 'love'. Olivia knew he had to be desperate to have contacted her directly, or as insane as George had profiled him to be, but she didn't realize how desperate he was until she heard the soft moan of her name in the background.

Amanda didn't know where she was, but her arms were tied in front of her with rough rope. Her mouth was covered in a cool cloth gag, and her eyes were groggy. The man before her had brown hair, and a menacing grin. "S_ay hello to your friend Amanda_" he said, removing the gag from her mouth, as she turned her head away. _"Do it." _She heard that cool voice of Olivia's that she used with perpetrators coming out of the cellphone held before her, the one she used to ease a confession out of them, or to make them open up to her, and Amanda wanted to scream. The man must have sensed her hesitation because he pulled a gun out of the back pocket of his pants and turned it at her head. "_Say anything but her name, and you will both die a slow and painful death_" he said gently wiping Amanda's hair out of her face with a smile, and sitting her up so he wouldn't have to reach over so much. _Always the master of his own control _he mused as he watched the blonde. Amanda's voice cracked as she whispered "_Olivia_" into the phone, her mouth was dry, and she desperately wanted to tell Olivia more about her captor, but before she could he roughly pulled the gag back into her mouth and pushed her to the floor;where she stayed, dizzy and stunned. Amanda couldn't understand why she couldn't move.

"_You'll have to hold on a moment Olivia, Amanda and I need to have a little moment first_" he said quite loudly, as he watched the terror in Amanda's disoriented eyes. He pulled a syringe from a compartment beside his head and jabbed it into her squirming arm, and as she lost consciousness again, he couldn't wait for them, to both be with him.

"_You bastard_" Olivia all but screamed loosing her cool composure, which causing heads to turn her way as she practically ran back towards the station house, "_You won't get away with this_."

"_Oh but I think I will_" John said with a chuckle in his voice, as he started up the engine of the vehicle he was using, "_Because if you tell anyone, your pretty blond-haired detective will be dead, and that little girl, Emma, was it? Will join her. And in despair Ms. Detective, you won't be able to handle things, and you'll have a tragic little accident_." Pausing between his words, with deep sighs he could now see Olivia on the sidewalk before him. She had a panic but determined look on her face looking around her, surveying the situation, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She was so cute when she was frustrated.

_"Are you still there?" _she said using that soft voice again, as she paused by the cross walk waiting for the light to change, unaware he was watching her every movement. "_Of course dear_" he said with a chuckle, "_I am watching you, your every movement, so I will know if you talk to anyone._" He pauses, "_Just remember that, let that sink in dear Olivia_." He watches her stop and survey her surrounding, looking for anything out of the ordinary, looking for him; finally desirable to her, as a way of putting it in his terms. A van, a man on a phone, somewhere he could be hiding.

_"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" _she asks, she can't find him, and she knows Amanda's time is running out and Emma could already be dead. "_Go to the alleyway beside your apartment_" he says with a pause, "_Yes, back the way you came, and wait for me. I am watching you so I will know if you try to contact anyone." _He watches her walking back at a brisk pace, _soon my dear, soon we will be together _he says to himself, as he loads the dart into the dart gun preparing to finally have the brown-haired beauty.

As Olivia returns to the alleyway, still looking for the mysterious man who had taken Amanda, her hands rests lightly on her gun. _Where is he?_

_How had they allowed this bastard to get so close to them? _For a moment Olivia's mind is silent, and then she realized that the eyes she had felt, for the past few days, most likely belong to this person; this John. Olivia fussed at herself for not voicing her thoughts to her captain or any of the other detectives, sometimes her stubbornness got in the way of the job, and this time it could possible hurt someone she worked with and cared about. _She couldn't allow that to happen_. Olivia closed her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts, and to find the best possible way to get out of the situation that she was in. She had to help Amanda, and find Emma if this was the person responsible, as well as keeping herself out of danger and tell the Captain all she knew. Opening her eyes she felt a small prick in the side of her arm and had just enough sense to sit down before she lost consciousness and a van pulled beside her, _brown shoes were walking towards her_ she thought as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

Finally the man had his prizes. Little Emma had been so upset when he had left her earlier, but with two new friends, who knew what was going to happen. As he tossed Olivia's unconscious body in the van, he stopped to look at the two women, and couldn't help smiling at his good fortune. His luck was about to change.


	6. Chapter 6

So, this chapter is rather short. I need inspiration, and I will make it up to you all in the next chapter. Any ideas?

After the initial nausea had gone away, and Amanda was able to tolerate the throbbing in her head, and the stiffness in her bruised neck, the first thing she noticed was that the cold was extreme, and the walls were extremely bright. With a groan Amanda closed her eyes, "_Why the hell would anyone paint a room bright yellow_" she thought to herself, as she tried to move her arms. With the realization that they were tied in front of her with a thick rope, and an expertly done knot, something moving in the corner of the room caught her eye, "_Olivia?"_

Olivia had run across her share of bad days, and bad guys, but this man was someone she knew she would remember for a long time and that's probably exactly what he wanted. Ignoring the putrid (in her opinion) color of the yellow walls around her, she started turning her head, but was overcome with an extreme case of dizziness and had to stop moving - _it would do no good to be passed out again, and where the hell was Amanda?_ When a groan escaped from her mouth, she got her answer as she heard her name called softly, and she recognized the blonde detectives groggy voice. "_Hey Amanda_" she said, turning to face her, the dizziness still apparently there but manageable, much different than it was before "_guess we get that girl time after all_."

Hearing the dark sarcasm in Olivia's voice, sobered Amanda up. She had never heard Olivia like this before- except for once, and even then it had given her the shivers. "_Yes, I guess we do_" she said to her, as she turned and met her eyes. "_How're you holding up_?" Amanda paused for a moment before answering the detective. On one hand she didn't want to sound like an inferior baby, but on the other she felt horrible, her tounge felt fuzzy and her eyes burned. "_I'm alive_" is what she finally decided on, "_How're you?" _Before Olivia could answer, she heard the door open, and after giving an encouraging nod to Amanda they both turned toward the sound of boots - clopping, clopping, clopping, noisily towards them; and they both were fearfully angry and annoyed with themselves in their own separate ways.

He had heard them talking, and so he decided that now was the time to formally introduce himself. _Mama always said to be nice to houseguest_, and houseguest they were, and would hopefully be for a very long time. This made him smile, while his hands buzzed with a neat little tingle and his thoughts swarmed. The makeshift panel and tunnels he had beneath his house were good for something after all. _It's a pity only two people know about them, and one of them is dead _he though to himself, opening the door, and letting the chains clink to the side. _Oh, this would be fun._

Purpously dragging his feet down the stairs, in a half-hearted attempt to warn them of his presence, made John's shiver travel to his shoulders and down his spine. How nice. The blonde had turned over to face the brunette, and both their faces were laced with anger. The blonde, _Amanda was it_, was particularly cute when she was mad he decided. "_Hello ladies, enjoying your stay_?" without hesitation he pulled a knife from his beltloops, and sat down in a chair that was set beside the stairs he had just come down. "_What do you want you son of a bitch_?" Olivia practically shout at him, her eyes narrowing as she took his features in. "_You're the one that's been following me, haven't you_?" "_You're quite observant you know, Miss. Benson, but not observant enough_"taking a bit of time to smile, showing them his pearly whites before continuing on. "_And Amanda, darling, you're quieter than I would have expected_" standing up he walks over, and gently caresses her face with his knife. _So very quiet_. "_I imagine those restraints are hurting you, I made sure to tie them particularly tight. You are the cop types_." "_How's the gambling anonymous going, relapsed lately? And your love life Miss. Benson, still as empty as a schoolhouse in the summertime?_" He says these words almost nonchalantly, but he can see the wheels turning in his captives heads. _Oh how they're wondering about me now._

Deciding to ignore the words of the man in front of her, and the coldness they made her feel, Amanda makes the decision to negotiate with the bastard. Something she didn't usually do. "_You do realize if you let us go now, we could let this slide_" Amanda lies while stealing a glance at Olivia who nods to her ever so slightly, "_A little probation, community service. It's good to help the public now and then_." John take a moment to ponder these words, looking back and forth between the pair. "_Where would the fun be in that_" he seems to ask with a cold grin. "_So where's Emma_?"Olivia felt the need for answers. If they were going to die, maybe one of them could get away, and it would do well by her if one of them could get the story out.

"She's previously occupied." He tells them, taking a moment to admire his handy work while they were conscious and kicking. What a pair he had picked out. They both didn't know their place, so he figured it was time to show them just what he expected. But two at once? No, _he couldn't do that_, but which one first?


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note - I am sorry that this is so late : college and all. Reviews would be appreciated.

Emma was no longer cold, and that was something that frightened her, and caused her to shiver from head to toe in her delirium. It frightened her more than failing her first French exam. More than the man, who leered and jeered at her half naked body, and more than the worst day of her life. _Was today the wort day of her life?_ He had left her half-clothed on the tattered green couch, that looked as if someone should have tossed it out, long, long ago. The walls were faded, and blue - a great contrast to the yellow prison she had been in for the last few days. They hurt her eyes. Her head ached as well, and she was vaguely aware that her arms could move without the restraint of the thick rope she had become accustomed to. _What was wrong with her?_ She could hear him walking towards her from the stairwell, _thump, thump, thump_, but she didn't know what to do, and she didn't think she had the strength to fight him off anymore, so she just closed her eyes, and waited. Maybe he'll just leave me alone.

He could feel the smile that graced his lips, what a strange feeling to feel again he thought. As if to prove the odd shape of his pale and pealing lips were of this reality, his hand wandered to his lips, and cheeks, and he found his lips tingling where his hand had gently rested, his face felt warm. _Oh, what a feeling it was to be in control again_. He'd use that little bitch, Emma, to send a message to Mr. Amaro, and those pesky little detectives. Yes, they'd leave them alone, if they knew what was good for them.

Wringing his hand together, he allows himself a moment, and only a moment of delirious happiness. He was definitely one who knew that things never stayed how they should. His life had fallen apart, was falling apart before he started looking for someone to share in his life, and love him. He was hoping that the beautiful blonde, and the lovely brunette, were the ones. He had never felt like this, about anyone before, and it frightened him slightly, but he'd think about what he could do to them, do for them, especially if they decided he was just another John onlooker drunken bastard, and it made him smile.

"_Amanda, can you move?_" Olivia whispers, when the muffled footsteps there captor have faded away. Her wrists ache, and she was scared for Emma, and Amanda, as well as herself, but she would not give into that fear quite yet - she was strong, and she knew she needed to be strong for the two people depending on her. Olivia heard a thump, and looked over to see Amanda, on her knees. "_I think I can move, but the question here_" Amanda says with an exasperated sigh, "_is if I can move without waking the household._" With a dark chuckle, she pushes herself up, with her bound hands to a standing position, and meets Olivia halfway across the room. Sliding down beside her, her shirt catches on a lose nail, and tears as she pulls away toppling forward and half landing in Olivia's lap.

"_Geez Amanda, I missed you too_" Olivia jokes, her voice is sad, but Amanda can hear the amusement, even if it is ever so slight. "_I am so sorry._" Olivia can see the redness of the detectives cheeks, and decides to act like nothing happened. They both knew, a little amusement in this situation was alright, but neither felt like pressing the situation. They were tired. Helping Amanda out of the compromising situation with a smile, the two detectives sat back for a moment, and pondered there fate. "_Liv_" Amanda finds herself saying with a jump. Something above them slammed, with a harsh loud noise, and who knows what that was. Olivia didn't care to know. "_How deep d'ya think we're in_?"

"_Honestly Amanda, I don't know. The best we can do is try to reason with him again, maybe talk him into a plea deal_" she pauses to look at the person sitting beside her "_we should probably prepare for the worst, and hope something happens otherwise. You saw the photos, and so did I._" Amanda closes her eyes for a moment, and ponders Olivia's thoughts. "_Yeah, that's what I thought._" She sighs, and for a moment everything is quiet. "_Wait a minute_" Amanda almost falls on her face as she turns to her right, and looks towards the wall where her shirt had caught, "_think that could help us?_"

The innocent nail, that had caught Amanda's shirt, and part of her back, was gleaming in the light with the dried blood shining like a beacon of Georgia hope. "_I definitely think that would help" _Olivia says with a smile. "_Just work it into the middle of the ropes, and it should do the trick. Or we can hope so._"


	8. Chapter 8

When Amaro walked into the precinct with a fresh pair of eyes, and a rejuvenated kick in his step, he was surprised that he was the first one there. He had become used to his partner, and on most occasions,Rollins tending to be the last ones to leave, and the first ones there. They generally made coffee for the other detectives, and jumped right into the chaos they spent there days trying to contain, without binking an eye. There absent presence was _odd_, to say the least.

"_Hey Captin_" he heard Fin call, as he dumped coffee grounds and cool water into the coffee maker - it wasn't going to make itself, and no one really knew what would happen if they all didn't have their morning cup of Joe - Munch in particular. _Hope this isn't the consistency of tar this time, Munch is going to kill me._ "_Benson and Rollins get a lead or somethin?_" The Captain, who was surprised at Fins comment, stood up from his desk with knees creaking, and walked over to the coffee pot. One of these days, they would need to get a new one, but with the economy the way it had been, they were luck they had that one at all. "_No, they're running late. They both did stay up for almost twenty-four hours trying to close this case._" Taking note of Amaro and Fins faces, he decided a little reassurance would be needed. "_You both have paperwork to finish I believe, in the mean time give them fifteen minutes - I'm sure they will be around._"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amanda could feel the blood tricking down her back, in a slow trickle, like a faucet that had been left on overnight to keep the pipes from freezing in the wintertime - but that was the least of her worries. She could hear Olivia's short breaths, and she was sure they matched her own, _they were both worn out. _After managing to get both of their hands unbound, Olivia and Amanda looked to find a way out. The windows, if you could call them that, were painted over, the door wouldn't budge no matter how hard they pulled, and they had no way to contact the outside world. After finding no way out of the basement like cell, they broke the chair that resided in the corner of the room with the intentions of arming themselves. _"It's not much"_ Amanda says with a grunt as she finds herself falling back into the wall, _"but it looks like it's the only thing we have._" Looking over Olivia looks exasperated, she had fallen backwards into the mattress when they pulled the chair apart, and Amanda could have found herself laughing, if the situation hadn't been so deplorable. "_Let me help you up."_

Olivia decided, if she ever moved into a new apartment, the walls would never, ever be yellow. _Stupid, putrid yellow_. Grabbing Amanda's hand, her back aches, but she can only imagine the pain Amanda must be in, after all, she had fallen on that nail that lead to their partial freedoms. "_Amanda_" she says setting the flimsy chair leg beside her, "_let me look at your back._" Olivia watches as Amanda is hesitant, "_I'm fine, it's just a scratch_." "_Just a scratch huh, doesn't look like it with that much blood on your shirt. Let me see. Maybe we need to stop the bleeding. Who knows how long were going to be here._" Amanda finds herself meeting Olivia's eyes, the weight of her words sinking in, "_okay_."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was watching them through the cameras he had placed in the vibrant yellow sickening room, and they were making him smile. _What compassion between the pair of them._ Earlier in the day, he had left little Emma where he was sure the big bad man who was with his brunette little beauty, would find her. After drugging her, he decided to give them a gesture of good faith, _after all his luck was about to change_, so he left her alive, for a little while, _it was the least he could do._ Throughout dinner he watched them. As they broke the one chair they had, and attempted to find a way out by pounding on the painted window frames, he was gleeful._ There is no way out my lovelies, and the sooner you realize that the better._

The chicken he tried to eat, was tough. The veggies were limp, and not at all picked to perfection. The little farmer from the farmers market around the corner was wrong, but what did he expect - In his euphoria, he was sloppy_, and as long as it came to the veggies, he was alright with it._ Rinsing his dirty plate, he methodically scrubbed the sinks and the cup and the silverware he used. The counters he bleached, and the floors he swept all with a smile on his pale little face. _Oh yes, it was time to pay them a visit._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

They could hear the pipes in the walls and the water running through them, and Olivia wondered how the neighbors heard nothing. Assuming there were neighbors, from everything around her that she saw, and the noises she heard, she had no idea where the hell they were, and could only hope they found them soon -_ they were running out of time_. Amanda looked pale, and the blood Olivia had tried to wipe away, that stained her hand and her shirt front, was not helping. After stopping the bleeding the best she could, she ended up wrapping part of Amanda shirt around her middle, tightly with knots. The wounds wasn't bad, but the nail was rusted, and who knows what the hell they were exposing themselves to.

"_Olivia_" Amanda says in a whisper, breaking her from her thoughts, "_the noise has stopped_." Olivia looked up for a second, listening for the sound of footsteps, then nods at the blonde, as dirt falls from the ceiling. Creeping over to the bed frame they anchor themselves behind it. If they couldn't get out, they could at least protect themselves from whatever was coming down to meet them. Olivia finds herself shivering, from the cold or from the terror she feels, she cannot decide, but looking over at Amanda briefly, she grabs her empty hand and squeezes. _They would get out of this alive. I've been through too much shit to end my life like this. I won't be a victim. _As Amanda catches Olivia's eye, she feels a brief moment of hope, _maybe they could get out of this, _but when the door opens with a bang, and the footsteps are heavy she questions herself.

"_Hello loves."_


End file.
